Robyn Hill
Robyn HillNews and poster in "The Greatest Kingdom" is a Mantle politician, Atlas Academy graduate and leader of the Happy Huntresses. She was first seen on political advertisements in "The Greatest Kingdom" and debuted in “Sparks”. Appearance Robyn is a young woman with tanned skin and violet eyes. Her light-blond hair is tied in a ponytail. She has a beauty mark under her right eye and another one on the left side under her mouth. Robyn wears predominantly green colored clothes. Her olive scarf is adorned with a bird brooch. She wields her weapon, a crossbow, on her left arm. The crossbow can expand into a bird wing-like shield. Personality From what has been seen of her, Robyn has a fairly direct and confident personality, having no trouble being confrontational with Atlas personnel, including the Ace-Ops. However, she's also shown to be reasonable when the situation calls for it. Above all Robyn seems extremely dedicated to Mantle and its people. To that end, she has been shown willing to use both legal and illegal means to accomplish this goal. Additionally, as expected, she shows no discrimination towards either Humans or Faunus. History A graduate of Atlas Academy, Robyn is a candidate in the Kingdom of Atlas' council election, with news broadcasts describing her as a "Hometown Hero" of Mantle. She is running against Jacques Schnee for a seat on the Atlas council,Atlas Academy News Bulletin in "A New Approach" and plans to "end Ironwood's tyranny" according to her supporters. In "Sparks", Robyn stands near a barricade, waiting for the vehicle that Ruby Rose, Penny Polendina, Clover Ebi and Qrow Branwen are riding in, in order to find out why large sources of Dust are being transported to Amity Colosseum. Robyn presumably orders two of her Huntresses to approach the group from behind, and then greets Clover. She asks why all the Dust is being taken to Amity, saying that Mantle needs the Dust more due to the threat of Grimm attacks. Before she can get an answer, Penny comes out from the vehicle and asks Robyn to call off her Huntresses. After Penny says to let them through, Robyn agrees, but after they leave, she says that she will find out why all the Dust is being transported to Amity, no matter what it takes. Powers and Abilities Robyn wields a crossbow that shoots arrows, and includes fans that can be used as a shield. In terms of overall abilities, it is implied she is a highly capable fighter. Forest mentions that she, along with the other Happy Huntresses, are top graduates from the Atlas Academy. Additionally, Robyn is seen in the Volume 7 Opening, where she fights alongside Qrow Branwen against Tyrian Callows, a well-known assassin who has killed countless Huntsmen. Robyn also appears to be a very successful politician, amassing a large amount of support in Mantle and being depicted as a savior and hero to the city. Trivia *Robyn is a variation on Robin, the diminutive name/nickname of Robert, which means "bright". **Robyn can also refer to the species of birds known as robins, most of which are known for their red-orange chest feathering, and even her crossbow is designed to look like a bird. **Robyn may also refer to the color robin egg blue, also called eggshell blue, a shade of cyan. **In terms of symbolism, Robins are typically viewed as signs of new beginnings, bright futures, hope, spring and even good luck, fitting given her desire to bring about change in Mantle. *A hill is an elevated landform and brings to mind green due to grass and plants. *Robyn Hill likely alludes to Robin Hood, a legendary heroic outlaw originally depicted in English folklore. **She fights for the poor people against the rich. **Her Happy Huntresses are a reference to Robin Hood's Merry Men. **In battle she uses a crossbow while Robin Hood used a bow. **Her emblem is that of a robin. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Atlas Category:Human Category:Huntsmen Category:Requires color theme